Gambling Men
by hujhax
Summary: Two weeks before the second season, Dan gets bored, and makes a bet with Casey. Things quickly get out of hand.


_Gambling Men_  


[This takes place a week or two before episode 1 of season 2 (_Special Powers_).]  


[black screen]  


DAN: Four hundred dollars.  
CASEY: No.  
[fade in on anchors' office. Casey is trying to work. Dan is trying to annoy Casey.]  
DAN: Four. Hundred. Dollars.  
CASEY: No.  
DAN: Is it because she's intimidating?  
CASEY: It's not.  
DAN: So you think she's intimidating?  
CASEY: I don't.  
DAN: Do you realize what I'm offering here?  
CASEY: Four hundred dollars?  
DAN: A cash incentive.  
CASEY: No.  
DAN: [sigh] You want more money.  
CASEY: It's not about the money.  
DAN: You'd do it for free?  
CASEY: I might have done it. I might have asked Jennifer. But it's turned into a 'Dan thing.' Besides, I'm going with Dana.  
DAN: You're not inviting her to this, like you haven't asked her out for... two months now?  
CASEY: You said ninety days.  
DAN: Ninety days is like, a maximum figure.  
CASEY: But you said --  
DAN: I'm revoking the rule.   
CASEY: You can't revoke the rule.  
DAN: Why not?  
CASEY: 'cos it's a rule.  
DAN: But you won't do *anything,* and... Jeremy and Natalie will be the cute couple, and Isaac will run the show, and that's how it's gonna be. I'm bored, Casey.   
CASEY: Anything can happen, Dan.  
DAN: Did you ask her out last week?  
CASEY: No.  
DAN: The week before that?  
CASEY: No.  
DAN: Then odds are you won't ask her out this week, Case.  
CASEY: That's what you think.  
NATALIE: [entering] What's what who thinks? [CASEY waves it off as unimportant. To CASEY; a bit worried] JJ came by earlier; he wanted to talk to you.  
CASEY: What's the big deal?  
NATALIE: Well --  
CASEY: I can handle JJ.  
DAN: Two things, Casey, when you say anything to JJ.  
CASEY: Two things?  
DAN: [counting off on his fingers] It's not as funny as you think it is, and it'll get us in trouble.  
CASEY: Hey. It was just one time.   
NATALIE: JJ has no sense of humor!  
CASEY: And we didn't get in that much trouble.   
DAN: Nobody likes a smartass, Casey.   
NATALIE: And remember, every time you smile at JJ, a little bit of your soul dies. [DAN and CASEY react.] The eight'o'clock got pushed back fifteen minutes.  
CASEY: Why?  
NATALIE: You need more time on the Bruins.  
CASEY: Tell Dana I just have to figure out an angle.  
DAN: Say, Natalie --  
CASEY: Dan, seriously. Not a word.  
DAN: ... would you do something that made you really uncomfortable if I offered you four hundred dollars?  
NATALIE: [misunderstanding; angry] Dan --  
DAN: I so didn't mean that like that.  
NATALIE: I hope you didn't.  
DAN: I didn't.  
NATALIE: The vengeance of Natalie is not to be trifled with.  
DAN: I bet Casey four hundred dollars he won't ask Jennifer to the Ali Fundraiser.  
NATALIE: He won't do it.  
CASEY: I might do it, if Dan weren't being the Sports Night Gigolo.  
JEREMY: [entering] Fifty-eight thousand.  
NATALIE: That few?  
JEREMY: Approximately.  
CASEY: What's up?  
NATALIE: Oh --  
JEREMY: Nothing.  
NATALIE: [irked at JEREMY] Nothing. So can anybody get in on this bet?  
JEREMY: Bet?  
CASEY: Seriously, Natalie. Not one single word.  
NATALIE: We're betting Casey he won't do certain things with which he is very uncomfortable.  
CASEY: [burying head in hands] Oh, god.  
JEREMY: ["Is this kinky?"] Should I just leave?  
DAN: I'm betting he won't ask Jennifer from Accounting out to the Ali Fundraiser.  
NATALIE: I bet you twenty dollars you will not do tonight's show without pants.   
JEREMY: Hey!  
CASEY: I've already done that, Natalie.  
DAN: It did make you really uncomfortable.  
JEREMY: The eight'o'clock's been pushed back --  
NATALIE: I just told them.  
JEREMY: [awkward] Oh.  
DANA: [poking her head in the door] Hello? Eight'o'clock? Meeting?  
NATALIE: You pushed it back fifteen minutes?  
DANA: Oh.  
NATALIE: [brightly] Is there anything uncomfortable you want Casey to do?  
DANA: [glaring at NATALIE, but sounding casual] No. [She leaves]  
NATALIE: [getting up] I'm sure she'll think of something.  
JEREMY: We could start up a whole pool.  
CASEY: We could. But we won't.  
JEREMY: With handicapping, relative odds, combination bets, the whole nine yards.  
CASEY: You know, you could have just not said any of that. [following Natalie] Hey Natalie, could you go look at the color test? I think there's something wrong with it.  
NATALIE: Really?   
CASEY: No.  
NATALIE: What's on your mind?  
CASEY: Dan's causing trouble.  
NATALIE: He is?  
CASEY: He was disrespecting you, Natalie, and on your home turf.  
NATALIE: Wow. Could you say that one again, homey?  
CASEY: I'm saying, he was trifling with the vengeance of Natalie. And you know what that's asking for?  
NATALIE: The vengeance of Natalie?  
CASEY: Doesn't have to be big, but you've got to send him a message.  
NATALIE: I'll think about it.   
CASEY: That's all I'm asking. [CASEY exits.]  


[Conference room. DANA paces back and forth, looking lost. NATALIE enters.]  
NATALIE: Hey.  
DANA: I forgot about the fifteen minutes.  
NATALIE: Eight fifteen.  
DANA: I must be going senile.  
NATALIE: You have unscheduled time.  
DANA: Natalie, don't go.  
NATALIE: [shrugging] I'm here.  
DANA: I mean the job.  
NATALIE: I told you what I'm doing --   
DANA: I mean it, and I'm only going to say this once, and then we can forget it, but you will not be happy in Galveston.  
NATALIE: I know how you feel.  
DANA: Maybe I'm not the person you trust the most on this, but it's true. You will be happier here. You've gotta believe me.  
NATALIE: I believe that you believe that that's true.  
DANA: Is that the best I can do? [short beat]  
NATALIE: You need a bet for Casey.  
DANA: That's just a Dan thing.  
NATALIE: Would you bet him he wouldn't go out with you?  
DANA: Natalie -- I don't even know if he wants me. [NATALIE returns with a look.] Betting wouldn't be right.  
NATALIE: Dana, what do you *want?*  
DANA: I want him to screw up his courage and tell me how he feels.  
NATALIE: Dana --  
DANA: If he can't do that, maybe we shouldn't be together.  
NATALIE: But don't you like him the way he is?  
DANA: [short beat; earnestly] I do like him; I like him very much.  
NATALIE: Then what do you want?  
[short beat; PA system kicks on with a little feedback squeal]  
JEREMY: [on PA] Attention, Sports Night employees. If there is anything uncomfortable or embarrassing you'd like Casey McCall to do, we are starting a betting pool.   
NATALIE: [peeved; exiting] Jeremy....  
JEREMY: [on PA, overlapping] Contact Jeremy Goodwin or Dan Rydell for further information.  
DANA: Maybe I'll just swear off men forever.  


* * *

[In the main office, JEREMY is writing "Casey Pool" on the whiteboard with odds and odd little scribblings to one side. NATALIE enters, touches his arm.]  


  
NATALIE: You told everybody about the bet?  
JEREMY: I told everybody about the bet.  
NATALIE: On the intercom?  
JEREMY: You know me, Natalie. You know about me and about secrets and about how those things don't mix.  
NATALIE: How could you do that to Casey?  
JEREMY: How could --  
NATALIE: He's at a very sensitive place with Dana.  
JEREMY: It's been three months, Natalie --  
NATALIE: He's ready to go.  
JEREMY: If he hasn't done anything in three months, he's probably not doing anything at all.  
NATALIE: It was wrong, Jeremy. It was mean. [beat]  
JEREMY: [taking out little notepad] Don't I have you down for twenty dollars?  
NATALIE: That's not --  
JEREMY: Yeah, for the no-pants thing.  
NATALIE: That's not the point --  
JEREMY: Is this about Galveston?  
NATALIE: Jeremy --  
JEREMY: Am I right?  
NATALIE: I've been worried about it. I grant that I've been worried about it.  
JEREMY: I love Galveston.   
NATALIE: I know.  
JEREMY: Fifty-eight thousand people in Galveston.  
NATALIE: Jeremy.   
JEREMY: In the late 19th century, Galveston was dubbed the "Wall Street of the Southwest."  
NATALIE: Jeremy. You haven't talked about the *job.*  
JEREMY: It's great.  
NATALIE: But you got turned down --  
JEREMY: [a bit peeved] I said, it's great.  
NATALIE: It *is* great.   
JEREMY: [looking through tapes] I've gotta get hockey footage for Casey.   
NATALIE: I'd be on-air talent.  
JEREMY: We should talk about this. I see that we should. But can we not talk about it? Not now?   
NATALIE: [beat; softly] In front of the cameras and everything.  
JEREMY: [holding a tape, looking down at it] Galveston has some of the most variable weather in Texas. [NATALIE sighs.] It's very prone to hurricanes.  


[bit of background music as NATALIE and JEREMY sit in the editing room, not talking. Cut to CASEY walking across the office floor. KIM catches up to him.]  


KIM: Here Casey. [handing him a printout]  
CASEY: The stats for Thornton?  
KIM: No.  
CASEY: The shot sheet for Andreychuk's power play?  
KIM: No.  
CASEY: [looks it over] Does it have *anything* to do with the Bruins?  
KIM: It's pick-up lines. We're betting fifteen dollars on every one.  
CASEY: [reading it] There's no way anybody can get anywhere with these.  
KIM: You just have to use them, to a woman, at a bar, for real, and you get the cash. [KIM departs; DAVE catches up to him]  
CASEY: [reading it aloud; 'trying it out'] "Hey, is it better to have a boil lanced, or just let it go down?"  
DAVE: I dunno, man.  
CASEY: Maybe I could hook up with a dermatologist.  
DAVE: I have an official bet for you.  
CASEY: Joy.  
DAVE: Just go into one of the stalls, sit down, and play this tape. [Handing him the tape]  
CASEY: What's on the tape?  
DAVE: Not telling.  
CASEY: So I'll have to listen to it?  
DAVE: You aren't allowed to listen to it until you're in the stall.  
CASEY: Dave --  
DAVE: And there have to be at least two other guys, who you don't know, in the bathroom when you do it.  
CASEY: No one would do this.  
DAVE: That's why it's twenty dollars. [He leaves. ELLIOT shows up]  
ELLIOT: Fifteen spoons, Casey.  
CASEY: ["Am I going crazy, or is everybody talking nonsense all of a sudden?"] What?  
ELLIOT: If you steal fifteen spoons from the company cafeteria, you get fifteen dollars.  
CASEY: A dollar a spoon?  
ELLIOT: Just fifteen dollars for all fifteen spoons.  
CASEY: Okay.  
ELLIOT: It's not very sportsmanlike the other way.  
CASEY: So, I've got pickup lines, a weird tape, and now...  
ELLIOT: Spoons.  
CASEY: No.  
ELLIOT: Would you like to talk about a trifecta?  
CASEY: [As ELLIOT walks away] I'd like to talk to anybody about anything besides this stupid bet!  
JJ: Casey. [Casey turns around to face him] We should talk.  
CASEY: [worried, but covering] I -- I'm in the middle of something.  
JJ: And I can't wait, Casey.  
CASEY: Can we do it on the way?  
JJ: That's acceptable. [They start walking]  
CASEY: [congenially] What's on your mind, JJ?  
JJ: I'm liaising from Luther Sachs, who has a significant, material interest in the Pan-American Cup.  
CASEY: We do love our soccer.  
JJ: Except you've only mentioned it once in the last week. Tonight you're leading with the Bruins.  
CASEY: That's Dana's department, and --  
JJ: Luther thought *you* might be more understanding. This needs publicity, and it's Sports Night's responsibility to promote it for us.  


[JJ, engrossed in the conversation, doesn't notice that CASEY has led them straight into Isaac's office. CASEY knocks on the open door, pushes it further open.]  


CASEY: Hey Isaac? May I borrow a staple remover?  
ISAAC: [Glancing at JJ] I don't have one.  
CASEY: [meaning two things at once] Sorry, Isaac. [quietly] Oh, and I think JJ needed to talk to you about on-air content. [normal again] I've got the rundown to get to. [JJ glares at CASEY] Nice talking to you. [He exits, shuts the door behind.]  
JJ: Your staff is rude. Rude, Isaac, and second-rate.  
ISAAC: That's not your judgment to make.  
JJ: I'm your boss, so yes it is.  
ISAAC: If you personally don't like their work, fine. You have your opinion. But you don't have the right and you don't have the justification to criticize their abilities.  
JJ: I don't even understand what you're saying, Isaac. Your speech is -- [he pauses, trying to think of a good word; Isaac cuts in]  
ISAAC: If Luther has problems, I'm here eight hours a day. If you do an end run on my staff like that, you won't get what you want.  
JJ: Eight hours a day?  
ISAAC: It's my job.  
JJ: You shouldn't be here eight hours a day. You should be recovering.  
ISAAC: This *is* recovering.  
JJ: You know what I mean by 'recovering.' You should be in an official form of recuperation, away from here. You know it's for your own good, Isaac. You shouldn't be hobbling around here on your cane, barely in control of your faculties.  
ISAAC: That's hurtful, JJ.  
JJ: I represent Continental Corp's interests, Isaac. I'm not here to hold your hand and tell you everything's all right.  
ISAAC: [smiles] Tell Luther I'm here if he needs me, whether he likes it or not.  
JJ: I don't think Luther Sachs will appreciate your tone. [walks to door]  
ISAAC: I'm betting he'll have a sense of humor. And JJ?  
JJ: [stops] Yes, Isaac.  
ISAAC: You know it's for your own good.  
JJ: [turns around] What?  
ISAAC: You don't want to deal with these loons directly.  
JJ: [leaving] Right.  


[Anchors' office. CASEY, frowning, stares at a blank screen. DAN, in the background, types rapidly and noisily.]  


CASEY: I got nothing.  
DAN: I can help.  
CASEY: Don't want help.  
DAN: [stops typing] Silently, Casey, you were saying, "Dan. Help me."  
CASEY: [quick retort] It's not a human interest story.  
DAN: It *is* --  
CASEY: It's a hockey game. It's Boston beating the crap out of Detroit.  
DAN: Start of the third period. Andreychuk's got a few injuries, but he's holding up. In fact, he's carrying the team. Then Detroit sends out its enforcer. Brendan Shanahan comes in to do some questionable checking, to start some fights, to settle some scores. Shanahan looks Andreychuk in the eye, his teeth knocked out, a gash over his left eye from first period, scars across his face, and Andreychuk crumbles. Andreychuk plays like jelly. He loses his nerve completely when it really counts.  
CASEY: Yeah.  
DAN: Sound familiar?  
CASEY: They still beat the Red Wings.   
DAN: That's not --  
CASEY: Power play with ten seconds left in the third period. Down one. Yzerman plows in past Thornton, past the only defenseman and he skates the puck in, but he's knocked the goal off its spot. Goal doesn't count. Clock runs out. The game is over, because when it really counted, Yzerman screwed everything up. That's what it's about. One zero.  
DAN: ... which completely ignores the human interest.  
CASEY: If people want human interest, they'll watch soap operas.  
DAN: Yeah, but how many soap operas are there about sports?  
CASEY: [irritated] At this point, I'd actually rather talk to Jennifer than continue this conversation.  
DAN: You could always ask out Dana.  
CASEY: Dana has other things on her mind.  
DAN: [typing again as CASEY exits] I'll bet that right now, as we speak, Dana is thinking about it.  


[Isaac's office. The door bangs open like a gunshot. DANA storms in.]  


DANA: What the hell is JJ doing?  
ISAAC: Good evening, Dana.  
DANA: [sitting on the edge of a seat] Why is he pressuring me into covering soccer? The Pan-Am Cup is months away! What's with JJ and soccer?!  
ISAAC: [quick and casual] JJ doesn't care about soccer.  
DANA: Okay, JJ's boss --  
ISAAC: They don't care about soccer, Dana. JJ wants to force us into a decision -- any decision -- so he can make a beachhead.  
DANA: This isn't D-day, Isaac.  
ISAAC: He's betting if he can get us on soccer, he'll make an impression, he'll make himself look important.  
DANA: Is he about to lose his job or something?  
ISAAC: People in JJ's line of work are always about to lose their jobs. [beat] How are the Bruins looking?  
DANA: [gently] Isaac, we were talking about JJ.  
ISAAC: And now I'm changing the subject.  
DANA: Okay.  
ISAAC: And you asked me if he was about to --  
DANA: Okay. Sorry. I'll crack the whip on Casey.  
ISAAC: [short beat] Why?  
DANA: So he'll write the *Bruins* story.  
ISAAC: I see. [short beat; smiles] How you doin'?  
DANA: [leaving] Now you're doing it on *purpose.* [stopping] So Casey just went running to you?  
ISAAC: He did exactly what I told him to.  
DANA: That coward! He couldn't handle JJ on his own, so --  
ISAAC: He did the right thing, Dana. [sarcastic] Believe it or not, I can handle JJ.  
DANA: I worry --  
ISAAC: Don't worry, now.  
DANA: When?  
ISAAC: Worry when JJ comes back. With his buddies.  
DANA: [worried, but trying to cover] You think so?  
ISAAC: [nods; smiles] I'm not worried. [ISAAC rests a hand on his cane, thoughtfully.]  


* * *

[Background music as CASEY walks across the studio floor, passes DANA, who shoots him a look. CASEY sighs, walks into Isaac's office.]  


CASEY: Isaac.  
ISAAC: Casey, don't start --  
CASEY: I feel bad about it.  
ISAAC: What did I tell you to do?  
CASEY: I know what you said --  
ISAAC: "Bring him to me, and get the hell out."   
CASEY: I know.  
ISAAC: You think I'm deficient, and I suddenly can't remember these things?  
CASEY: I was trying to apologize.   
ISAAC: Don't apologize.  
CASEY: Well... I...  
ISAAC: Either apologize, or don't, but don't do both. It's awkward.  
CASEY: [curiosity] Do people think I'm awkward?  
ISAAC: Yes.  
CASEY: Really?  
ISAAC: Very.  
CASEY: Kind of stiff?  
ISAAC: Yes.  
CASEY: Even after the thing with JJ last --  
ISAAC: You're also a smartass.  
CASEY: Oh.  
ISAAC: This is about the bet.  
CASEY: You know about the bet?  
ISAAC: I've put in a bet that you'll punch out Dan on the air.  
CASEY: Can't help you there.  
ISAAC: [shrugs] I like to bet on long shots. And Dan's good at getting on your nerves.  
CASEY: Now this stupid bet is making it impossible for me to ask Jennifer out.  
ISAAC: [a little exasperated] Life is short, Casey.   
CASEY: ["Yeah, yeah, whatever."] I know.  
ISAAC: Yeah, but I got a glimpse of the tail end.   
CASEY: [beat] Forget about the bet.  
ISAAC: [correcting him] Rise above the bet.  
CASEY: That feels risky.  
ISAAC: You want risky? Try taking on a mediacogglu -- ahem, me-di-a con-glo-me-rate... when you can't even talk.   
CASEY: Your speech is getting better all the time. [ISAAC winces] Really.  
ISAAC: [smiling] Get outta here. [CASEY leaves]  


[Accounting floor. JENNIFER works at a computer at a desk. CASEY comes by.]  
CASEY: Hi. Jennifer?  
JENNIFER: I've heard about your little bet --  
CASEY: It's not about the bet. I'm trying to rise above the bet. I just --  
JENNIFER: Everybody's heard about your little bet. Thanks for making me a laughingstock, Mr. McCall.  
CASEY: It's Dan's fault for starting it, not to mention Natalie's for being an inveterate gossip, and most of all Jeremy, who doesn't understand that sometimes there are secrets in the world.  
JENNIFER: It's their *fault?* You only came in here because of your stupid bet?  
CASEY: I was trying to rise above the -- didn't I explain this before?  
JENNIFER: Explain better.  
CASEY: It's not my fault.  
JENNIFER: I don't get it. Aren't you dating Dana Wilmington?  
CASEY: [short confused beat] Dana Whittaker.  
JENNIFER: Yeah.  
CASEY: No. I mean I will be.  
JENNIFER: You will be?  
CASEY: I may be. I might do.  
JENNIFER: You might?  
CASEY: When the time is right. Which might be never.  
JENNIFER: Oh.  
CASEY: Would you want to go with me? To the --  
JENNIFER: I don't need this pity.  
CASEY: It's not. I mean, it's not the bet. And it's not pity. I just genuinely want to know, and I wanted to know before any of this. If you do. That is. So: there you go.  
JENNIFER: Put it this way: No way in hell. You've got issues, it's the end of the quarter, and I've got hours of work ahead of me. You should probably get out.  
CASEY: [looking around; genuinely confused] I'm not in anything.  
JENNIFER: I mean get outta here.  
CASEY: I'll get outta here when I'm finished. [beat] And I'm finished. [short beat] And I'm leaving. [exits; cut to CASEY walking down the hallway] That's it. Just ask her and get done with it. [he heads for an elevator]  


[Anchors' office. DAN procrastinating. NATALIE pokes her head in the door.]  
NATALIE: Hey Dan.  
DAN: What's up?  
NATALIE: You know anything about the Orioles getting sold?  
DAN: No. [sudden shock] What?  
NATALIE: The Orioles --  
DAN: I heard you. What? Getting *sold?* What? What do you know?  
NATALIE: Casey said something.   
DAN: That's impossible. That has to be impossible.  
NATALIE: It's probably nothing. [DAN reaches for the phone.] But -- talk to Casey, before you do anything. [DAN really wants to make some calls.] Please?  
DAN: Okay. [He sits back, thinks about things. He looks worried.]  


[CASEY on the elevator. DANA gets on. They stand on opposite sides. CASEY watches DANA, frightened. DANA looks down at her feet, smiling. beat]  


DANA: I'll need the hockey highlights as soon as you can get them together.  
CASEY: Um... I...  
DANA: What?  
CASEY: [mumbling] I was wondering if... did you... I mean, were you --  
DANA: Casey, you're mumbling. Either talk louder or stand closer.  
CASEY: [loud] I WAS WONDERING -- [stops himself, shakes his head, steps closer awkwardly]   
DANA: Oh -- we're going to pare down the Redskins and the Seahawks camp, but if the feed from the Bruins comes in --  
CASEY: Listen, I was just thinking -- I'm sorry to interrupt.   
DANA: Hm? [gestures "come on, tell me"]  
CASEY: I... I was just wondering if -- [ding! a crowd boards the elevator. Casey tries to back up, finds the crowd forcing him forward.]  
DANA: [Puts her clipboard on his chest, writes something on it.] What?  
CASEY: Uh... um... nothing.  


[Cut to DAN in the anchors' office, clipboard, pencil, thoughtful. CASEY enters the anchors' office, dejected.]  
DAN: [not looking up] "... and the mighty Casey has struck out."  
CASEY: [he's hit a nerve] Shut up.  
DAN: [looks up; beat] The Orioles are getting sold?  
CASEY: [disbelief & confusion] Really?  
DAN: Natalie said you knew something about it.   
CASEY: [figuring it out; knowing this will goad DAN] Well, it should be no big deal.  
DAN: No big -- I can't believe this!  
CASEY: How long has it been since you've even been to Baltimore?  
DAN: I was at _ Memorial Stadium._ I was a kid, seeing baseball for the first time, seeing Eddie Murray in his prime, at Memorial Stadium, in the heat and loving it and watching every second of it, and I can't deal with the Orioles getting sold to Austin.  
CASEY: ["What an ill-conceived lie."] Natalie said Austin?  
DAN: I've narrowed it down to Austin, and a few cities on the west coast.  
CASEY: [almost grinning] You've really thought this one through.  
DAN: I'm making a plea.  
CASEY: A plea?  
DAN: An on-air plea. To the Orioles. To get them to stay.  
CASEY: [about to give up the game] Dan... you shouldn't worry about --  
DAN: Oh, and Natalie left a message. No-pants bet is up to sixty dollars.  
CASEY: What?  
DAN: West Coast Update pitched in.  
CASEY: [abruptly changing his mind] Dan, the plea sounds like a great idea. Give it your best shot.  
DAN: So you hit the wall with Dana.  
CASEY: There were lots of people in the [frustrated] -- the time wasn't right.  
DAN: "'Not my style,' he said."  
CASEY: [trying to explain] Dana's a good friend. She's one of the best friends I've got.  
DAN: What could be better?  
CASEY: And she's my boss.  
DAN: So?  
CASEY: [half to himself] So if I screw things up, I've done a very bad thing.  
DAN: [typing it out] "My Plea to the Orioles."  
CASEY: [smiling] I gotta go.  


[Dana's office. DANA sits at her desk. Knock. JJ walks in.]  


DANA: Yeah?   
JJ: Do you know where Casey is?  
DANA: [anger kept under careful self-control] Hmm?  
JJ: I'm sorry, don't you know the answer to that one?  
DANA: [sigh] Yes I do. The answer is "I'm not his mother," JJ.  
JJ: You're an executive producer. You're responsible for knowing what's going on.  
DANA: My responsibility is to keep you from slinking behind my back.  
JJ: I'm your boss, Dana.  
DANA: Isaac is my boss.  
JJ: Isaac is not in any position to run the show. Not any more.  
DANA: Isaac *is* the show, JJ! Isaac is the heart of the show; he's the reason there *is* a show. You don't know sports, you don't feel it, you aren't passionate about it, and that is why you don't tell us what to do, JJ. That's why we do soccer when *we* say it's time to do soccer.   
JJ: This isn't about passion. This is about *business.* And this *business* is hemorrhaging money -- CSC's money. Luther's money. You haven't done anything about it. You've been busy being 'passionate.' That means you're in my way, Dana. I'm not a bad guy, but if this keeps up, I'll make things bad for you until you do your job.   
DANA: My job is to just listen to you? Do you think you know a damn thing about making this show profitable?  
JJ: I'm a businessman, and you're not.  
DANA: I'm an executive producer. I belong here in my studio, and you don't.  
JJ: [congenial] I'll find Casey myself.   
DANA: And you'll have to get the hell out of my office to do it. [JJ closes the door behind him. DANA pounds her fist on her desk, winces, holds it hurt.]  


[Control room. NATALIE, DAVE, CHRIS, and ELLIOT sit at their stations. JEREMY is standing at his.]  
NATALIE: You can't tell me that, Jeremy.  
JEREMY: I don't have the KJST feed.  
NATALIE: Don't tell me --  
JEREMY: I'm telling you.  
NATALIE: Why did you rewire it ten minutes before --  
JEREMY: It's nothing to do with the wiring, Natalie. It's not there.  
CHRIS: It's back.  
NATALIE: I don't see it.  
ELLIOT: It's wired to thirty-two.  
NATALIE: I'm looking at thirty-two.  
CHRIS: That's not KJST.  
JEREMY: That's because it's not there.  
NATALIE: That's the Seahawks. Why do we have the Seahawks?  
JEREMY: I'm telling you, Dana wanted the Seahawks on a live feed for the tens, that's why I rewired it.  


[NATALIE puts down her headset and walks out. Everybody except DAVE looks confused.]  


DAVE: I got the wheel.  


[Cut to CASEY exiting the anchors' office; he runs into DANA.]  


DANA: Hey.   
CASEY: Hey. [awkward beat] What's up?  
DANA: JJ's trying to pull my show out from under me. And you?  
CASEY: I'm being made the subject of humiliation and ridicule with this betting pool.  
DANA: Okay, McCall. [smiling coyly] I've got a bet for you.  
CASEY: [a bit scared] A bet?  
DANA: A quarter.  
CASEY: For what?  
DANA: [distracted] Make JJ's life hell.  
CASEY: [grins] What if I just make it so he doesn't want to come down here ever again?  
DANA: That would be worth a whole dollar.  
CASEY: You think I'm joking. [CASEY smiles, leaves. DANA smiles to herself, then feels sudden shock.]  
DANA: Casey, no!   
NATALIE: [entering] Dana, there's a really bad situation here.  
DANA: [vacillating] What is it? [quick little steps to and fro]  
NATALIE: Jeremy's trying to get himself fired.  
DANA: But... I... oh. [follows NATALIE out.]  


[Cut to CASEY walking to makeup; JJ stops him.]  
JJ: Casey, you had no part dragging Isaac into this discussion. It was between your employers at CSC and you.  
CASEY: JJ, did you ever wonder if you were gay?  
JJ: Come again?  
CASEY: Gay. Homosexual.  
JJ: No.  
CASEY: Really?  
JJ: You are walking a very --  
CASEY: You think Dan's attractive?  
JJ: What? Why?  
CASEY: You seemed -- no reason.  
JJ: No. What's going on here?  
CASEY: Nothing.  
JJ: [beat] Okay.  
CASEY: [awkwardly close] And just remember, if you've got anything to tell us... we're here for you.  
JJ: You people are crazy. [exits]  


[DANA exits the control room, runs into JJ]  


DANA: JJ!  
JJ: No time, Dana.  
DANA: [standing in front of him] JJ, what did Casey say to you?  
JJ: Nothing.  
DANA: What did he say?  
JJ: It's not important.  
DANA: I'm sure whatever it was, he didn't mean it, and he just wanted to be left alone.  
JJ: If that was it, it worked, because I don't want to come down here again. [DANA reacts as JJ walks away; to himself] Not alone, anyway.  


[Cut to the main office floor; some of the lights are out. NATALIE is standing alone, still angry. DAN catches up to her]  


DAN: Did Dana say that I could do it?  
NATALIE: What?  
DAN: My plea. My plea to the Orioles.  
NATALIE: There isn't going to be a plea, Dan.  
DAN: But the Orioles are --   
NATALIE: The Orioles aren't going anywhere.  
DAN: They denied the rumor? 'Cause they could --  
NATALIE: It was a joke on you, Dan. [beat] Casey was mad about the betting, and I was mad... and I played a trick on you, and I'm sorry.  
DAN: Natalie, what's going on?  
NATALIE: Nothing.  
DAN: Are you all right, Nat? [silence; NATALIE ruffles some papers] You're sure the Orioles are --  
NATALIE: Yeah. You should go get ready.  
DAN: Yeah. [DAN exits]  


[JEREMY enters.]  


JEREMY: We've got the Seahawks feed running on thirty-two, and everything's fine.  
NATALIE: I'm not talking with you right now.  
JEREMY: Maybe you should. Have you thought that maybe you should? [beat] Natalie, we're not arguing about anything important.  
NATALIE: Jeremy, this is my life! This is my job, and this is where I'm going to live, and it's big, and it matters, and you'll have to put up with being inconvenienced.  
JEREMY: *I'm* not going to let it get in the way of doing *my* job.  
NATALIE: [smiling] Well, if you do, I may have to fire you.  
JEREMY: Natalie. I don't even understand why we're fighting about this.  
NATALIE: Because I'm excited, and --  
JEREMY: They haven't extended an offer.  
NATALIE: They will, Jeremy.  
JEREMY: [mounting confusion] And if they do, you've said you'd turn it down.  
NATALIE: I said I was thinking about it; I'm also thinking about not turning it down.  
JEREMY: How?  
NATALIE: How?  
JEREMY: They want you to move to some provincial town with fire ants and hurricanes and only fifty-eight thousand people!   
NATALIE: They want me to be on the air!  
JEREMY: And we know why they want you there.  
NATALIE: They want me because I'm good, and because I've worked like hell at this, and --  
JEREMY: They want you because you're cute!  
NATALIE: [she wants to slap him; instead she balls a fist, grits her teeth, and looks like she's about to cry] I've gotta go. [JEREMY watches, knowing that he screwed up, as NATALIE walks off to the control room; at the same time DAN walks in, thoughtful, looking at his feet]  
DAN: Hey, Natalie, was it about the bet, 'cos... [NATALIE slams a door shut behind her. It's LOUD. Dan is stunned into silence.]  
JEREMY: [no eye contact] Hey Dan.  
DAN: [beat] I've gotta get to makeup.   
JEREMY: 'k.  
DAN: [Quietly] Good show. [exits]  


[Isaac's office. ISAAC sits at his desk; DANA enters]  


DANA: I have news.  
ISAAC: Good news? Bad news?  
DANA: Casey just had a confrontation with JJ.  
ISAAC: Damn. *News.*  
DANA: No. It's not bad -- between the two of you, I think JJ's out of our hair for now.  
ISAAC: He'll be back.  
DANA: Are you up to this?  
ISAAC: If I thought I weren't up to it, I'd get the hell out of the way.   
DANA: Damn right.  
ISAAC: Huh. 'Hobbling,' my ass.  
DANA: Uh... what?  
CHRIS: [VO] Five minutes to air; first team to the studio. [DANA and ISAAC are caught by surprise]  
ISAAC: Five minutes to air?  
DANA: I'm going, but... [exiting] I'm going.   


[The studio. DAN sits behind the anchor desk, holding on to it a bit as if he might otherwise float away; CASEY enters, grinning.]  


DAN: Good of you to show up. [taking one look at Casey] What's going on?  
CASEY: What?  
DAN: What's with the look?  
CASEY: It was as funny as I thought it was.  
DAN: Casey...  
CASEY: And it might get us in trouble.  
DAN: [taking this in] Things are slipping.   
CASEY: What do you mean?  
DAN: Ten to one things get totally crazy around here.  
CASEY: [shaking head, smiling] I'm not a gambling man, Danny.  


[A smiling DANA stops at the anchor desk, unfolds a dollar, and drops it on the desk in front of CASEY. DANA goes to the control room.]  


DAN: What was that?  
CASEY: A dollar.  
DAN: What *was* that?  
CASEY: One dollar.  
[Dan rolls his eyes]  
DAN: Dana, Casey's keeping secrets.  
DANA: [in control room] You're damn right he is. ["Oh, shit!"] Casey, get that dollar off the desk! [CASEY brushes it aside with his arm, it flutters to the floor.]  


[cut to Sports Night playing on a studio monitor; theme music plays in background]  


DAVE: [VO] In 3, 2, 1...  
DAN: Good evening. I'm Dan Rydell, alongside Casey McCall. Those stories plus, major upsets in Boston, as the Blue Jays beat the Red Sox, [slowly pan to the dollar, now on the floor] the Patriots beat a leagues suspension, and the Bruins... beat their losing streak. Stay tuned to Sports Night on CSC, 'cos... we're just full of surprises.  


[fade out to title]  


DAVE: [VO] We're out.  



End file.
